Manufacturers, such as automobile and aircraft manufacturers desire the advantages that fiber reinforced polymeric composites provide, such as rigidity, high tensile strength, and relatively low weight. Conventional composites, however, exhibit an unacceptable disadvantage in that they easily shatter on impact. Damaged composite material is not easily repaired and usually the damaged area must be replaced with a new composite part.
Impact resistance of composites is a major concern in the industry and this concern has limited the use of composites in many applications including exterior panels exposed to impact or undercarriage panels exposed to damage from roadway or runway debris. Accordingly, there is a need for a composite structure that has the high strength and lightweight performance characteristics of conventional composites, combined with high resistance to impact damage.